Electrophoretic examination of proteinuria in patients with a variety of metabolic disorders revealed characteristic electrophoretic patterns that aid the differential diagnosis of renal glomerular and tubular abnormalities (1). Electrophoretic examination of serum samples from patients with chronic hepatitis demonstrated a high incidence of oligoclonal immunoglobulins in patients with chronic B- and delta-hepatitis and a low incidence in patients with non-A non-B hepatitis. The results suggested that oligoclonal immunoglobulins could be used as a marker to aid in studies of the natural history and pathologic course of the various types of chronic hepatitis (2).